


Sorry I'm Late

by nerdqueenenterprise



Series: 100 Ways To Say 'I Love You' [12]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Hanukkah, Jewish!Paul, M/M, lots of banter, winter holiday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 03:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16925694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdqueenenterprise/pseuds/nerdqueenenterprise
Summary: Yet more domestic Hanukkah fluff!





	Sorry I'm Late

**Author's Note:**

> so,,,, yeah,,,, listen i know i'm posting three fics on one day and listen i also know i planned on doing all days of hanukkah and now it's a little bit too late for that and i'm SORRY i just... got distracted by sleeping (and other things) ok
> 
> anyways,,,, happy (belated) hanukkah!

They’d planned on a nice wintery walk for the second day of Hanukkah, right after breakfast, something to hold hands with their respective partner and just gaze around the winter wonderland, because Michigan in winter is really pretty.

Within the first half hour, Amelia gets temporarily stuck in a snowdrift, and getting her out showers snow from tree branches all over them, and then it more or less devolves into a snowball fight.

They stop when neither of them can breathe anymore, cheeks flushed with laughter and breath puffing in white clouds.

“What happened to taking a romantic walk?” Hugh asks once he can speak again. “My fingers are _frozen_.”

Paul giggles again and snatches one of Hugh’s hands to kiss it. “Just imagine how romantic it will be when we get back and we can sit around the fireplace and drink hot tea and wear warm socks.”

“Or you could keep kissing my fingers to keep them warm.” Hugh leans over to press his cold face against Paul’s equally cold cheek.

They keep going after that, a bit more serenely, with Paul holding Hugh’s hand inside his jacket pocket. And once the path becomes wide enough, Justin hooks his arm through Paul’s other arm, and the four of them just stroll along, snow crunching under their boots.

 

 

 

 

“Amelia, you want honey in your tea?”

“Yes, thank you, Paul.”

“Alright.” Paul finishes stacking the tray and brings it over to the little sitting room area where he sets it down on the coffee table. “Now I want to get under the blankets too.”

Hugh opens the corner of his blanket up to let Paul crawl underneath it, and -

“Eep, you’ve got cold feet!”

“That’s the first time I’ve ever heard anyone say Paul’s got cold feet.”

“You know, Straal, I’m very glad you pay such close attention to peer reviews of my feet.”

Amelia laughs into her tea. “I can testify that Jus is not sexually, romantically or platonically attracted to your feet.”

“That’s exactly what I want to hear about my best friend.”

“I would also like to say that I’m not attracted to _any_ feet.”

“There’s nothing wrong with fetishes though.”

Paul snorts. “Come on, Hugh. _Feet_. I mean… no!”

“Hugh’s got a point,” Amelia says. “You know… safe, sane and consensual, and if feet are one person’s sane and another person’s crazy, then that’s just a difference in people, and that’s fine.”

“Good to know that’s what you two are doing in bed.”

Justin throws a cube of sugar at Paul. “Shut up. You know my sex life, and you know that neither of us like feet.”

“Is this a festive conversation fitting Hanukkah? I mean… feet? Really?” Hugh flicks the sugar cube back at Justin.

“You talked about hemorrhoids during Ramadan, so yeah, fuck you.” Jus actually snatches the sugar cube and eats it.

“All three of you are awful. I hate being the only woman in the household.”

“You could fit Hugh’s chest into a bra though, so maybe that’d work.”

“Jus, if you ever disrespect my husband’s chest like that again, I will -“

“Oh, I thought that was supposed to be a compliment. I took it as a compliment. My chest is awesome.”

Paul pouts and crawls to the other side of the couch where Hugh is sitting, so he can snuggle against said chest. “Only I can give it the proper appreciation though. Mhm, soft. Hey, stop laughing, that’s not comfortable.”

Hugh acquiesces and puts his arms around Paul, propping his wrists up on his shoulder to continue reading his book. “You know your right shoulder is kind of digging into just below my sternum, right?”

“My bones are pointy with love.”

Justin snuggles up to Amelia in a similar fashion, sticking his tongue out at Paul.

After about five minutes of very amicable silence, Hugh speaks up: “You know, it’s kind of funny how the two of you first fight over who has the better spouse, and then suddenly you get snuggled and all is well. It’s pretty wholesome.”

“Paul and I just like getting snuggled by the people we love.”

“Yeah, and it’s not like we’re fighting when we’re snuggling each other.”

Hugh smiles and sets down his book to run his fingers through Paul’s hair. “When I first got to know Paul, and subsequently learned how close you two are, I was… I was worried I was going to come between that, force Paul to choose either you or me, or that I would end up being jealous of what you have. And now I honestly couldn’t be happier about your relationship.”

“The big difference is that you want to make out with Paul and I don’t.” Jus laughs, but then he turns serious. “I was worried you were going to be bitchy about that. And make Paul choose.”

“And they wouldn’t have found my body if I did.”

“Damn right. Nobody does that to my Paul.”

“Love, did you… did you think that too when Jus met Amelia?”

Amelia laughs. “Oh, there was a shovel talk too, there was… I think we both gave each other a bit of a hard time.”

Paul nods against Hugh’s chest. “It would’ve been far more likely that you and I didn’t work out instead of you and Jus, yeah. I’m glad I changed my mind. You’re good for him, and the four of us make a good team.”

“Aww.” Hugh fluffs Paul’s hair.

 

 

 

 

They play dreidel for chocolate gold coins later, and Jus eats a piece of gold foil by accident, and then they have as many latkes as they can possibly stuff in their stomachs as some sort of intermediary meal between lunch and dinner.

Afterwards, Jus and Paul actually go out for a walk while Amelia and Hugh prefer to stay inside.

 

 

 

 

Hugh is already in bed with his pillow moulded perfectly to his face, blanket finally at the correct temperature to be the most comfortable, drifting off, when Paul comes back. The door creaking open and light spilling in isn’t what really catches Hugh’s attention, but the exceptionally cold hand on his neck makes him flinch.

“Sorry I’m late,” Paul whispers. “We forgot the time out there.”

“Cold,” Hugh complains.

Paul crawls under the blankets and takes his customary spot snuggled against Hugh’s back. Hugh grumbles again when Paul actually hugs him with cold hands and presses his cold cheeks against Hugh’s neck.

“I thought warming my hands up over the menorah might be blasphemy, so I didn’t do that.”

“Mrmmg. You light it though?”

“Yeah.”

“Happy Hanukkah, my love.”

“Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧  
> please leave me a comment if you enjoyed this fic!


End file.
